


[Cover] A Composition of Crickets

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I made this and Coup de Foudre while listening to Beauty and Madness. I dunno why. But It felt like a johnlock song for these two ficlets.Again, Ziggy dear, it's not much but I do hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for the hard work on your brilliant stories.





	[Cover] A Composition of Crickets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Composition of Crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753987) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/vLTFkQR)


End file.
